


Vivify

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [384]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs hated gossip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/20/2000 for the word [vivify](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/20/vivify).
> 
> vivify  
> To endue with life; to make alive; to animate.  
> To make more lively or intense.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #099 Gossip.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vivify

Gibbs usually found the office gossip to be annoying and useless. He didn't see the point in chit chat or whatever they were doing. It didn't help solve cases. It just stuck people's noses where they didn't belong.

Then Agent DiNozzo came to work for him and suddenly the gossip seemed to vivify the entire office. People smiled more frequently. While they weren't less scared of him, they were more cooperative with the team in general and cases became much easier to solve.

Gibbs didn't understand what made it so that there was more life in the office, but even he could see there was more life now. Even he looked forward to going to work more now than he had before DiNozzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
